Alvon
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: It's been a while since Alvin and Simon decided to become a pair. While on some downtime after a show, the two decide to take some time to relax with one another in the pool.


"Alright you guys, you know the routine. I've got to get the next show set up, so I'll be gone most of the night. I'm trusting you won't give the hotel workers any problems."

Dave's usual set of rules still rang in each chipmunk's mind. And for once, even Alvin chimed in with a casual "Yes Dave.".

Also as usual, it didn't take long for the six to disperse. "Me and Simon are gonna hit up the pool outside, so don't come looking for us." Alvin had said, both him and Simon clad in swim trunks as they exited the room with haste.

* * *

"Alvin, you don't have to pull me along like that." Simon said.

Letting out a little huff, Alvin looked back at his younger brother, their paws still firmly clasped together as he made his way to the elevator. "C'mon Simon, how often do we get any alone time huh? A dip in the hot tub is gonna be just fine for us." Alvin insisted.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Sure, and I guess that's why you didn't bother to grab a towel huh?" He managed to yank his paw free, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alvin, we both know what this is really about. And I would appreciate it more if you just said it instead of acting like we have to hide ourselves away." He said.

"What happened to your love of surprises?" Alvin asked as he stepped into the elevator, giving a playful bow as he gestured for Simon to follow. As soon as he was in, Alvin took his hand again. "Besides... You didn't have to agree to put on those trunks. But I sure am glad you did~" He added, a cheeky grin spreading along his face as the doors closed.

As the elevator descended, Alvin couldn't help looking over Simon's mostly exposed body. Such a lithe, slightly muscled build... Such soft fur from head to toe... And the way those trunks just barely hugged up to his ass wasn't all too bad either.

Alvin couldn't stop himself from giving Simon's rear a little pinch, making him yelp out loud and glare at him. "Alviiiiin..."

"I love ya too, Simon." was his response.

When the doors opened again, Alvin took the lead once more, even holding the door open for Simon as they entered the pool area. Luckily, it seemed that no one else was interested in going for a dip at such a late hour, leaving the two of them alone in the whole area.

"You don't have to act so gentlemanly to get my attention, you know." Simon said.

Alvin's response was just a quick smooch on Simon's cheek. "I know you like it, so I do it." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

There was mostly silence as they climbed into the heated water of the smaller pool, sinking in to about hip height before their feet touched the bottom. Alvin leaned against the edge with a little sigh, curling his toes as he leaned against one of the jets. Simon settled down at his side, gently pushing him before flashing a bit of a smile. Alvin returned the gesture, tilting his head back and looking up at the slightly starry sky up above.

It didn't take someone as smart as Simon to realize their relationship was beyond strange. It's not every day you tell your friends and family you're in love with your own brother, after all. But, with some convincing from each other, they worked up the courage to do the deed.

And at first... it wasn't pretty. Dave's disbelief, Jeanette's face as she fought back tears, and Eleanor having to restrain Brittany from outright destroying Alvin then and there. It took some time, but eventually things managed to simmer down to something close to normal.

"Alvin, you're gazing off." Simon said, snapping him out of his daze. "You're never this quiet unless something is on your mind. And I have a feeling it isn't me."

"No, no, it's alright." Alvin insisted as he looked over to Simon. "I guess I'm still kinda surprised this all happened. I expected you to kick me in the balls and run off when I told you how I felt."

Simon laughed a little at that, but nodded his head. "Well... I really wanted to. But you sounded so genuine, I knew you couldn't be playing a trick or anything." Simon said as he reached over, brushing Alvin's hair back with his paw. "And I have to admit I did enjoy our time in the backyard..." Simon bit his lip softly. "Alvin... At this point, I'm sure we can make this work, even without the sex."

"I know, Si, I know. But I still think about it sometimes, ya know?" Alvin turned around, head resting atop his arms. "Dave could have kicked us out, or worse. The girls could have down right hated us! And everyone at school could have thought we were freaks! Well... Some more than they already do. I just want it all to work out so me and you can be happy without having to worry about what'll happen ne-" Alvin went quiet as Simon kissed his cheek.

"We've already made our peace, Alvin. Everyone knows that we're giving this a shot. The girls aren't even upset anymore, and you know it. Even Dave has stopped giving us those odd stares." Simon spoke, rubbing Alvin's shoulder as he pulled him closer. "Everything is okay."

Alvin let out a little sigh and nodded his head, resting his head on Simon's shoulder. "Hey Si...? It's alright if we skip the sex tonight. I think I'm okay with just cuddling here if you want." He said.

To that, Simon shook his head.

"Come now Alvin. I know how much you want it, because I do as well. Let's just try to make it happen before someone has the chance to come and see, deal?" He said, looking down at Alvin. Simon couldn't help but crack a smile as Alvin moved fast, settling in front of him and connecting their lips in a kiss.

The moment their lips met, it was like fireworks. In a flash, they were lost in each other's embrace, hugging tightly as their tongues soon met. Instead of the usual fight for dominance, their tongues just danced together, lightly brushing along the other to deepen their kiss. Every little contact brought a tingle of gentle bliss up along their spines, drawing them closer to each other.

Alvin trembled visibly, leaning forward until he was laying on top of Simon, their upper halves outside the hot tub. Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin, paws roaming along his fuzzy back and gripping into the fur a little. Alvin responded by breaking the kiss, gently catching Simon's tongue with his teeth, grinning at his little brother.

"Mmf... Have I ever told you that your ass looks really cute in those trunks~?" Alvin panted softly, stroking Simon's cheek with a thumb. Simon rolled his eyes, holding Alvin's paw in place. "You've said that and more. But I appreciate it each time." He replied, gently licking along Alvin's thumb.

"Then roll over. I'll remind you just how freaking cute it is." Alvin said with a playful growl in his voice, moving back to give Simon room. As soon as he was in position, Alvin grabbed Simon's trunks and tugged them straight down, fully exposing his butt. As Alvin had said, it was quite the sight to behold. Soft, gently curved pair of cheeks with a light pink puckered hole between. Alvin licked his lips, dipping his paw in the water a few times before he smacked Simon across the rear. "Ohhh yeah... I'll never get tired of doing that~" He said.

Simon yelped from the sting, but soon sighed as it faded into a blissful tingling. "Hmph... I think you like doing that too much." Simon commented, only to yip again as Alvin gave him another slap. "I do it cuz you love it~ Now hold your breath, I'm gonna push into you." Alvin told him. Simon just nodded his head, carefully biting down on his finger as he felt Alvin's thumb invade his back entrance.

"Theeere we go... You're real easy to get into, by the way." Alvin teased, curling his thumb against Simon's clenching inside, making his little brother moan out loud as he continued to push in to the knuckle. Simon let out an audible whimper as he raised up his butt as much as he could manage, peeking back at Alvin with rosy cheeks.

"What? It's true! It's almost all the way in already!" Alvin said. To prove it, he pushed in the rest of the way. A strong shiver ran down Simon's spine as a result, causing him to moan louder as he planted his paws to the ground. "G-Gah! Alvin, you'd better not tease too much..." Simon panted.

Alvin just smirked at him. "I thought you loved it when I did." Alvin cooed, smacking Simon's butt again when he was about to protest. "Now hush. I gotta get hard, and you gotta moan." Humming, Alvin reached down to wiggle out of his trunks, letting them float in the water as he started to fap himself off.

He scooted over to the jet he was in front of before, moaning as soon as it was blowing up against his cock. "Ohh yeah... you gotta try this, Simon~"

"Hrf. I'll take your word for it." Simon rose up on his elbows, turning his head to watch Alvin. "That doesn't mean slack, however."

"Awwwh, he wants Alvie's attention~" Alvin cooed. "Scoot on over and I'll make ya moan."

Simon rolled his eyes, but he did so as requested. As soon as he was in front of Alvin, he felt his butt being spread apart, his hole on full display.

Without hesitating, Alvin stuffed his face in, slurping up and down Simon's asshole hungrily. His free hand went up to hold on to his brother's hips, while the other was busy jerking himself right into the jet. It didn't take him long at all to get rock hard, his shaft pulsing as it bobbed around against the jet's force.

As Alvin ate, Simon couldn't help moaning out loud. He remembered their first time; specifically how opposed he had been to the idea of Alvin licking him there. And now here he was, pushing his ass closer for Alvin to get in deeper.

"Mnnh... come on, Alvin, it's loose enough..." Simon insisted, reaching back to spread his cheeks apart so Alvin wouldn't have to.

Despite his insistence, though, Alvin continued to eat him out. His tongue pushed in further, working against Simon's walls as they clenched down around him. As if he'd give up a taste like that so easily. Not to mention he was still humping against the jet, even as his pre dribbled into the water

"Tell me how bad ya want it then." Alvin hummed, drawing his tongue back out just enough for him to speak.

Simon let out an audible groan, covering his face in his hands. "Alvin, I swear you're insufferable." The water sloshed behind him, and soon he felt the heft of Alvin's cock slide in between his cheeks, grinding there slowly. "Nngh, fine. I want you... I always want you, okay? It only feels right when we- Hgaahh!"

"Thatta boy Simon~!"

With that, Alvin thrust forward, most of his shaft disappearing into Simon's asshole in one go. He grit his teeth, holding back a moan as he pushed further, slowly grinding his way through until his hips pressed against Simon's butt, completely balls deep inside of him now. Simon, on the other hand, was barely able to keep his voice down, even with it covered. His butt cheeks clenched visibly when Alvin managed to get all the way in. "Hnnn... Just d-do it Alvin..." Simon managed to say.

Smirking, Alvin lowered his head down to Simon's. "Would I really ever say no to that?" He asked in a whisper, giving Simon's ear a playful lick before he started thrusting, already starting out at a fast pace, plowing against Simon's clenching walls with reckless abandon to loosen him up. Hearing his little brother nearly scream his name was the fuel to his fire! Alvin grunted each time their bodies met, fully intent on ravaging Simon.

"Mmf! Better keep it down Si, or someone really will see us~" Alvin growled out, one paw pressing on Simon's back. The other one went down between his legs, wrapping around Simon's dick and pumping it in sync with Alvin's wild pounding. Needless to say, Simon had to cover his mouth with both paws just to be able to muffle himself. Despite his attempts, Simon's near constant moaning was quite audible, along with the sloshing of water from their bodies moving.

"Oh, and don't cum in the pool or we'll get in trouble. Buuuut I will let you leak pre~." Alvin added. He rested his head against Simon's shoulder, moaning into his fur while Simon let out a pitiful moan, lifting his rump higher to meet Alvin's harsh rutting. Alvin kept his paw moving, kneading Simon's shaft while he milked him, keeping Simon's throbbing length covered in heated water and his own precum.

Simon whimpered into his paws as he tried to stay standing. Every time Alvin's hips slapped against his butt, he nearly stumbled forward. And having that paw constantly teasing his shaft wasn't helping with not climaxing. "Mmmnh... A-Alvin, you're not being fair..." Simon said, forcing himself to not moan at the same time. "Aah! A-At least let me adjust!" He gasped out, paws curled into fists as he tensed up and grit his teeth. Simon's pleas fell on deaf ears, though, because Alvin did the exact opposite.

Alvin grunted and pulled Simon back, standing in the middle of the hot tub with him. "Remember... Don't let it out~" Alvin cooed, humping against Simon's inner walls again and again, smearing his pre around as he did so.

"A-Alvin, you're an ass!" Simon moaned, arching his back against Alvin as he fought to stay standing straight, his body trembling as he took hold of his own shaft.

"And I'm buried reeeeal deep in yours~" Alvin panted, grinding his hips on Simon's ass as he gave it a good slap. "And unlike you, I'm about to cum~! Unless you really wanna leave evidence~" He whispered in Simon's ear, gently nipping it as he hilted in. Before Simon could respond, Alvin was dumping out his load right into him, those thick and sticky strands of seed clinging to his insides and stubbornly staying, even starting to pool up.

Simon couldn't bear it! He gasped, trembled, and eventually broke down. "Haa-ahh, ah... Alviiii..." With a desperate grunt, Simon had reached his peak as well, his cock stiff as can be as he let out his own cum, bucking his hips against Alvin's ceaseless rubbing whille his globs of chipmunk jizz dripped right into the water. He whined softly and slumped against Alvin, panting away as afterglow started to take hold.

"Oooo, look at you being a bad boy~" Alvin teased. "At least I put mine somewhere it cant be found, but you just let it all out!" He added, a cheeky grin on his face as he smushed his cheek on Simon's.

"Oh b-be quiet you. You would have done the same if we swapped positions." Simon huffed, wiping his forehead.

Hearing that made Alvin's ears perk a little. "Oh yeah? You wanna prove that, tough guy? Or are you too much of a lil' sissy to put your cash where your mouth is?" He challenged. Simon just looked away then. "Please, Alvin, I'm not going to be baited by your silly little challenge this time. Besides, I just had my climax, so I doubt I'll even get- Mmph!"

He was interrupted by Alvin kissing him on the lips again. Simon couldn't protest as Alvin pulled out, his hands softly roaming Simon's belly while they kissed, tongues rubbing together for a moment before Alvin moved away.

"So... A challenge won't work, huh? Then how's about I bait you with my silly little ass~?" He cooed as he climbed out of the water, purposely sticking his ass out towards Simon. "Unless... you really AREN'T munk enough to take what ya want, of course. I'll understand~"

Simon let out a little growl as his cheeks darkened at the sight. Alvin just hummed and continued to sway his butt, even spanking himself a few times and sticking out his tongue. "Siiiiimooooon~ It's not gonna wreck itself." He called, showing off his asshole to his brother with a cheeky grin.

"Damn it, Alvin, fine!" Simon lurched forward, splashing water around as he almost laid out on top of Alvin. "But don't complain to me if you can't handle it!" Simon growled, grabbing Alvin by the rear and laying him out on his back.

Alvin, smiling innocently, just lifted his legs and spread his cheeks apart again. "D'awwh... Did bad ol' Alvie touch a nerve~?" He said, winking. "Is Simon gunna punish me then? Boy, I sure do hope you aren't mad at me then, that would just be terrible~!"

Pouting, Simon gave Alvin a quick smack across the thighs, making him yelp out as he got into position, pressing his tip to Alvin's hole. "You're just asking for it now." He spoke.

Alvin tensed up a little then, eyes going a bit wide. "Wha- N-Now Simon, no need to rush! You can't just go in dry, right? Ya wouldn't even be able to get it i- Ohhh god!" Alvin ended up wrapping his arms around Simon's shoulders. It took some effort, but Simon managed to get some of his shaft into Alvin's tight pucker, and was now sinking into his clenching tunnel, fighting against the grip on his shaft. "D-Don't you dare act like you don't like it this way..." Simon grunted, hands planted firmly on the ground as he soon managed to be all the way in Alvin's little star.

"Nnghf... Oh, you c-cock loving jerk, rammin' it in me like that..." Alvin panted, resting his forehead against Simon's as he locked his legs around Simon's hips. "You'd better make me scream or all that woulda been for nothin'."

Simon's response was to kiss Alvin's nose, bringing a gentle little blush to his cheeks. "Oh please. I'm sure you can do that yourself. Plus, you just sceamed." Simon said as he gripped Alvin's hips. Before he could question it, Alvin found himself in Simon's lap, with Simon sitting at the hot tub's edge. Alvin's blush got stronger as he wrinkled his nose. "Oh, you suck." Alvin mumbled as he held on to Simon.

Letting out a huff of breath, Alvin started to bounce on Simon's cock, claws gently hooked into his brother's fur as he rode along his length. "Aaaah... H-How can you make me do all the work? I just came!" He protested. Despite this, Alvin continued to move on Simon's throbbing munkhood, even throwing his head back a little to moan, almost losing his cap in the process.

"Oh yeah? And I j-just finished getting plowed by you and I came recently as well. So I'm in no shape to rut properly~" Simon responded with a sly grin, letting out his own moan as his paws rested atop Alvin's soaked, curvy cheeks. "So go ahead and let this..." he paused to gave Alvin's butt cheeks a firm squeeze. "wreck itself~!"

"H-Hmph... You really are an ass. You better cum hard from my hard work!" Alvin grunted, pushing his rear closer to Simon's hold as he bounced along his length faster, eyes closed and head bowed to rest on Simon's shoulder as he worked him.

Alvin bit down on his lip, visibly trembling as he clenched himself down on Simon's cock. It didn't take too long for him to get into a bit of a rhythm; a few seconds of him bouncing followed by just tightening and grinding, and repeat. Simon certainly seemed to love it, at least! He moaned with Alvin, caressing both his back and his rear in praise.

"Heh... You're actually doing a good job, Alvin..." Simon panted, his toes curling a little in the water as he rocked his hips into Alvin's constant movements, drawing out more moans from them both. "Maybe you'll make me cum early if you k-keep it up." Simon said as he dropped his voice to a whisper's tone, giving Alvin's butt a quick slap to make him yelp. "Don't stooop..."

"Aah! S-Siiii...!" Alvin whined. His dick was grinding against Simon's belly from all the bouncing. With it still sensitive from orgasm, pleasure continued to rise for him, fueling his pulsating shaft as his precum dribbled out. He bit his lip firmly as he shivered, his wet rump meeting Simon's crotch with an audible slap each time. "S-Si, I, uh... I might be..."

Simon rubbed along Alvin's butt, kissing him on the cheek. "It's alright. No shame in losing it early." He encouraged. Simon even put his paw back in the water before he grabbed Alvin by the shaft, adding both heat and wetness to the overwhelming bliss.

Alvin let out an audible whimper as he shook his head, hiding his face against Simon's neck. "Nnngh... Simon, p-please... help..." Alvin pleaded softly as his bounces began to slow down, focusing more on grinding himself at the base of his brother's stiff dick.

Simon obliged him, standing and turning around so Alvin was laid on his back again. "Let's finish together then." Simon suggested, flashing a little smile as he brought their lips together.

Without complaint, Alvin stayed in place and took it, his legs gently wrapped around Simon's waist once more. Their tongues met again, this time with Simon's overpowering Alvin's, managing to pin it down. The two stayed stubbornly in their lip lock, even as Simon was pounding Alvin at full speed, Simon tightened his hold around Alvin's dick, forcing himself to keep thrusting. Even when Alvin began to squirt out his second load, most of which landing on his belly or on the ground, Simon didn't relent. In fact, he pushed on through, going balls deep in his brother's ass with each powerful hump forward.

Even as Alvin whined into their kiss and wiggled, Simon didn't stop until he was at the edge. He gave one more thrust and rammed his way home, buried completely and moaning right into Alvin's mouth as he reached his second peak.

The two chipmunks clung to each other as afterglow took hold. Alvin cupped Simon's cheek, sighing through his nose as he felt Simon's warmth filling him. Simon opened his eyes and broke the kiss, panting heavily as his gaze locked with Alvin's. "I think... I think I love you." Simon said, offering a little grin.

Alvin smiled as well, pulling Simon into a tight hug. "I think I love you too, bro." he spoke. "But I think we have to start thinking up excuses. We might have had a bit of an audience." He said, looking up at some of the windows. Simon just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on... We better get back to the room before they start wondering where we are." Simon says.

"Uh, Si? I think they know. We don't really hide it very well." Alvin says.

As soon as they could move again, the two munks quickly wiggled back into their swimming trunks, sharing a towel and heading back inside, hands lightly clasped together as they made their way back to the room.


End file.
